


Priorities

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bondage, Dubious Morality, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Gags, Infidelity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Punishment, Spitroasting, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Kent has been two-timing Jeff and Alexei. When they find out, they decide to punish him. But things have a way of working themselves out...





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged as having both mildly dubious consent and fluff. This is because most of those sex acts you see in the tags occur without kink negotiation. It just so happens that Kent is into it and everybody ends up happy. However, nothing gets discussed beforehand and Kent’s opinion about the whole thing is a bit of an afterthought, and not necessarily on accident.

Maybe he really is an asshole.

It’s not the first time that Kent has wondered this about himself, and it’s not the first time that he’s had to face the consequences of his assholery, for sure. It is probably the most unexpected outcome; Kent had certainly imagined something else for what now seems like the inevitable result of his chicanery. 

Chicanery. Kent gives himself props for calling up that vocabulary word while he’s got Alexei’s dick up his ass and Jeff’s cock down his throat.

**

Priorities. Kent’s are probably out of order. For example, when he’d walked into his living room to find both of his boyfriends, neither of whom really knew each other and neither of whom knew that Kent was cheating on him with the other, lounging on his sofa, Kent’s first thought was that they really shouldn’t have their feet propped up on his coffee table.

Their predatory grins upon seeing him should have been Kent’s first clue. As it was, it didn’t start to sink in until Jeff started in with an explanation. “Funny thing. Alexei and I have so much in common. Like, get this: we both wanted to surprise you today. Also, both of us figure that you’re pretty greedy. And we’re just both such generous guys that we figure we’ll just give you as much cock as you’re asking for. Not that you’re going to be doing a whole lot of talking in the next few weeks.”

**

Priorities. Kent’s are probably out of order. Like right now, on his knees, Alexei’s hands bruising his hips and Jeff’s pulling at his hair as he get’s fucked in both holes, he’s mostly hoping that the two of them will have this out of their system before preseason training starts.  
It’s possible that he should be more worried about the two of them finding his infidelity less amusing and that he’ll end up buried somewhere in the Nevada desert, but he’s a little distracted right now.

“You like that, Cap? You finally getting enough cock?”

Kent figures the question is rhetorical. It’s completely humiliating, but that doesn’t stop Kent from picturing how he looks and letting that thought go straight to his cock. 

Alexei grabs his wrist before he can even touch himself. “Orgasms for good boys, not liars,” he growls, and the fact that he’s a little breathless doesn’t make him any less intimidating. Kent’s cock, for its part, refuses to listen to reason and just gets stiffer.

It could either be a very long, or very short, off season.

**

Kent is oddly grateful for the gag that’s stuffed into his mouth right now. Even though he wouldn’t want to talk right now even if he could, he’s learned a few things the hard way in the last two weeks, namely that a) Jeff hadn’t just been talking about blow jobs when he’d said that Kent wouldn’t be doing much talking, b) between the three of them, they have a truly eyebrow-raising number of dildos, c) every single one of those dildos have been inside of Kent, repeatedly, both as a precursor and a follow-up to Jeff and Alexei fucking him, one right after another, d) Kent’s verbalizations, whether attempts to explain his decision to two-time both of them with the other or the begging that naturally follows from being relegated to a sex toy, only lead to more objectification at the hands of his sadistic boyfriends.

Kent is also grateful for the binds on his hands, as they prevent him from removing the cock cage and jerking off. Jeff and Alexei have been out of the house for a while, but Kent isn’t confident that they wouldn’t somehow know that he’d jerked off while they were gone. It was yet another lesson learned the hard way: breaking the no-orgasms-for-Kent rule meant extra days added on to his orgasmless sentence.

Kent glances over at the clock. It’s been more than hour, which is forty minutes longer than he’s even been left alone in a room since Alexei’s arrival. Kent bites down on the gag; he doesn’t normally have abandonment issues, except for when he does. 

Purrs emerges from beneath a chair and stretches slowly, before rolling over on his back letting his eyes rest on Kent. Cats can’t actually smirk, but Kent could swear that Purrs is an exception to that rule. 

There’s the sound of the front door opening, and the little traitor gets to his feet and runs in the direction of Jeff and Alexei’s voices. There’s the sounds of crooned greetings, and Kent gives himself permission to be jealous of the spoiled feline.

“Didja miss us?” Kent’s heart does a little flip; he’s always had a soft spot for Jeff’s shit-eating grin. As Alexei walks in behind him, Kent lifts his bound hands up in what he figures is a plaintive gesture.

“So greedy,” Alexei says, though Kent’s pretty sure he’s not imagining the fond look in his eyes. Kent’s own eyes widen as Alexei encircles Jeff’s waist with his arms and Jeff turns to plant a kiss that, judging by Alexei’s muffled moan, is deliberately filthy.

Kent squirms as Alexei undoes both the flies of their jeans and pushes underwear out of the way. He’s not sure if he wants the two of them to continue because, frankly, hell yes, or if he wants them to stop because if his boyfriends decide they’re into each other, they might also decide that they don’t need their cheating mutual boyfriend and Kent will be left alone with nothing but the image of the two of them removing each other’s clothes and rubbing off against each other to jerk off to.

Granted it wouldn’t be a complete loss. They should look stupid, standing there in just their socks, rutting against one another, but Kent has a) a thing for tall, dark-haired men with muscles, and b) two working eyes.

The look on Jeff’s face when he comes, the way his eyes flutter closed, the way he digs his fingers into the muscles of Alexei’s arms, is enough to cement the image as a permanent entry in Kent’s mental spank bank.

He apparently lets out some semblance of a moan around his gag, because Alexei smirks at him as he slowly pulls away from Jeff and picks up one of their t-shirts with which to clean the two of them. “Greedy Kotyenok,” he chides as he cleans himself and Jeff up. “But I think you earn reward, no?”

“I got you Cap.” Jeff’s smirk as he gets on his knees is enough to make Kent light-headed. He gets to his feet with a minimum of wobbling, but as Alexei positions behind him, he leans back with something resembling a sigh. Alexei, with his porn star stamina, slides his cock between Kent’s thighs as he reaches around and releases Kent’s cock from its cage. The slow slide of Alexei’s cock under his balls isn’t nearly enough, but Jeff takes the head of Kent’s dick into his mouth and lets his eyes slide shut as he slowly takes more and more of Kent in.

His boyfriends are geniuses, Kent realizes as Alexei begins to play with his nipples. Or maybe they’re psychopaths. Or both. Probably both. Whatever, Kent’s priority is most definitely getting off, and being passed between two hunks has been the sexiest way he’s ever spent an off-season.

“Oh fuck,” he gasps as Jeff deep-throats his cock. Alexei, either jealous or just a competitive fucker, claims Kent’s mouth and begins exploring the inside of it with his tongue. It’s definitely the best, hottest sex Kent has ever had. 

**

When Kent next opens his eyes, he’s rolled up in in bed like a burrito-exactly how he likes it, and sandwiched between Jeff and Alexei, with one of them gently petting his hair. 

Kent grins and buries his face in his pillow. He’s never blacked out from an orgasm before, and he decides that it should be a frequent occurrence.

“What do you think Alexei, should we keep him?”

Kent opens his eyes in time to see Alexei shrug. “Sure. Cute. Mouthy, but easy to shut up.”

“Rude,” Kent chimes. “You’re just jealous I’m better at sucking cock than you.”

“Alexei’s pretty good at sucking cock.”

Kent gapes. “You mean this afternoon wasn’t the first time you guys fucked?”

Jeff rests one hand on the back of Kent’s neck and starts rubbing little circles with his thumb. “We had a lot to bond over,” he deadpans. “And you’re welcome for that show.”


End file.
